Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulically damping bearing bush, particularly for motor vehicles, having a hollow-cylindrical bearing core, an outer tube, support springs of elastomeric material being disposed on the end surface between the bearing core and the outer tube, extending substantially radially and having an inwardly curved wall portion, and radial support lugs extending horizontally on both sides between the inner bush and the outer tube and dividing the space between the support springs into an upper and a lower fluid-filled chamber communicating with one another through an annular channel.
Such a bearing bush is known from Published European Application No. 0 331 916 A. However, that known bearing bush includes many individual parts, which have to be assembled at considerable effort. Moreover, that bearing bush has an inadequate course of stiffness, which is not soft enough particularly in the lower frequency range, while conversely an overly slight rise in stiffness occurs at high oscillation amplitudes. Moreover, a targeted stiffness characteristic curve cannot be achieved with such a structure of a bearing bush.